lost_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is one of the four Greater Beings that represent each individual area, the area he watches over is Achroma. They are all masked in some way and are often described in ways that suggest everything is the way it is because of them and they're the ones that dilute and makes one become blank. With all the dialog suggesting the events regarding Limbo were all supposed to happen, it seems like these beings maybe have gotten bored of their realms. His mural is on a wall in the upper-middle part of the first area in Achroma and, unlike the others, the eyes painted show two pairs of eyes that are noticeably distinct from each other like they are on the mask. The buildings near to the mural have a structurally symmetrical layout the two closest being blocked off while the leftmost building is mostly empty with a poster on the first floor and a wall on the top floor covered with many pages that only say "you are not welcomed here". The rightmost building has an arranged interior full of desks with a poster of him having been burnt to a crisp, the desks, notes, and Japanese writing seem to be more for Seiko rather than this being. Book The book mentioning him first describes him as silent, but abrupt, mentioning he seems calm while raging a storm and that he had set balance to it all; he influenced life and death. It then goes to say that he would tear your soul from your vessel with the raise of his hand and devour it if he so pleased. Despite not being greedy, he's said to hold the closest grudges. He will make one's soul wander forever if he felt like doing so. It goes on and mentions that he feels empty inside from his vessel slowly dying and making him hollow and he let someone else speak for him and take over his role, only to discover it was too late to fix any of it; being broken even after killing them. Appearance God has a neutral gray-colored skin tone and his black hair appears to be thick and curly, making it a bit difficult to notice the downward facing horns at the sides of his head. He has a white mask with four eye holes, the pairs being different shapes with lines going down from the inner-corners and a line in the middle going down with a curly bracket shape (fallen on the closed side) at the top, the lines going to the bottom where it somewhat resembles teeth of a cartoon-esk skull. While the amount of eyes mentioned in the book and depicted in the mural was four, he only has one visible eye peeking through the mask, being the only one with an unexplained (visually) reasoning of why. His outfit is skintight with the collar seeming to be cut in a pentagonal shape and the sleeves cut in a (soft, rounded) triangle shape, that part being a white color while the gloves from the sleeves are a dark gray and he has a loose medium gray cloth draped over his left shoulder going across his body. He's physically depicted with an average masculine body, having a square torso and broad shoulders, seeming to be the most gender-specific out of all of the greater beings with him being on the masculine side. Trivia * Like the Greater Being "Sorceress", God is an alternation of an existing character in the series Darkened Ashes which is also by CR, God being Death, who's not actually genderless like implied in Lost. * He's depicted with a cloth wrapped around his torso while (loosely) holding himself much like in Darkened Ashes where he has a wine red cloth wrapped around him and holding himself together, though bandaged (not yet depicted). * The middle line on the mask was supposed to go all the way through, but CR overlooked it.